Family Day
by mistyarturo
Summary: Lazy mornings with the ones you love are always a good thing.


As early morning sunlight danced across the floor in bright patterns that bathed the bedroom in a warm glow, Daisy rolled over off her stomach and onto her back, her eyes squeezing shut for a few moments in attempt to block out the sunshine that she dreaded every single day, before giving up and slowly began to accept that it was morning once again.

Wiping some drool off the side of her face and pillow, Daisy let her head fall to the side to watch Trip, who was still fast asleep, his sheet covered back to the brunette. A smile cracked across the Daisy's face as she rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her arm, her head resting in her hand. Trip had the sheets tugged up around his face and bunched under his head. Daisy could never figure out why he did it, but every time she had tried to fix it, he had almost sent her into the wall while still steady rise and fall of his chest captured Daisy's attention and after a few moments, she found that she had matched her breathing to her sleeping boyfriend's.

A glance at the clock told Daisy that it was almost 9:30 on their lazy Saturday. She had wanted to go out and have a picnic brunch since it got too hot to do anything outside for too long in the afternoon. She slipped out from under the covers as smoothly as possible so as to not disturb Trip. After making sure that her boyfriend was still asleep, she stepped into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt and pressed a kiss to Trip's forehead before heading downstairs.

Daisy had only been puttering around in the kitchen for a couple minutes when she heard feet on the stairs.

 _Oh Trip, no… go back to bed… Please…_

Daisy turned toward the doorway, preparing to explain why she was up before noon on a Saturday, having to explain her now ruined surprise, but stopped, realizing she wouldn't need to. Emily came wandering in, still half asleep, and took a seat in one of the stools at the counter, her blanket .

"Morning Mommy."

"Good morning Emily. You're up early."

"I heard you come downstairs. I thought there might be pancakes." she cracked a sleepy smile and rester head on the counter with her blanket bunched up under her head, then her arm tucked in between..

"Sorry kid, no pancakes here. I was gonna take you guys on a breakfast picnic."

"Ugh… but it's so early… And Daddy's still sleeping."

"I know sweetie." Daisy couldn't help but laugh at her little girl; of course she had given birth to someone who naturally thought 9:30 was too early. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Okay." Daisy grinned as Emily let her fall forward to hit the stone countertop with a dull 'thud' while she pulled her blanket to the floor. She picked herself up and dragged her tiny, tired body back up the stairs, her thumb already back in her mouth and her blanket resting against her face and Daisy laughed again. She would never understand how she raised such a cute kid.

Going over to the refrigerator, Daisy pulled out strawberries, raspberries, half a cantaloupe, and a watermelon, bringing them over to the sink to be rinsed and cut, mixing them all together in a large tupperware container. She brought them over to the island, then, realizing she had never grabbed the picnic basket from the basement, headed to get it. After falling down the stairs, tripping twice, and knocking over a tower of storage boxes, the old wicker basket was back upstairs and the basement door firmly shut along with a silent promise to never go down there ever again. Daisy worked and cut and chopped and sizzled in the kitchen until she heard Emily get up again and go into the bathroom and she knew that she wouldn't be falling asleep again. After finishing what she was doing, she finished what she was doing and headed up the stairs, knocking on the bathroom door.

"Emily?"

"Yeah?" Emily sing songed and Daisy could hear her kicking her feet against the toilet..

"I'm going to go wake Daddy up ok?"

"Ok."

"That means we're going to leave soon."

"Oh! Ok!" Daisy heard scrambling and toilet paper spinning and she just smiled as she walked away down the hall into her and Trip's bedroom.

It was still dark, save for the light that was still fighting to come in around the edges of the window shades. Trip was still fast asleep, lying on his stomach, obviously content to cuddle his pillow forever. It made Daisy smile, seeing Trip so relaxed; it didn't happen too often anymore since she got her powers and Emily came along, he was always on high alert. On top of it all, Trip was often the first up and the last to go to bed. Daisy crawled back into bed, sliding her body as close to her sleeping boyfriend's as she could and pulled the blankets away from Trip's face just enough so that she could see it, but not so much that she would get punched. Daisy wrapped her arms around Trip's waist and pressed a kiss to his chin, then his neck, then his shoulder before running her lips back up Trip's skin only to start over again, until he finally started to wake up.

"Ngh…"

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." Daisy smiled and kissed Trip's cheek.

"Mmmmmmm…" Trip's voice was hoarse, his vocal chords still warming up for the day. Daisy let out a breathy laugh and nuzzled her nose into Trip's beck when he turned and burrowed himself deeper into Daisy's embrace. Daisy let Trip wake up for a few minutes, tracing light circles across his back until he pulled away just enough that he could look Daisy in the eyes.

"I would ask if you slept well but I think I know the answer." Daisy teased before she kissed Trip's nose, then his lips. Trip hummed happily before pulling away and brushing a piece of hair out of Daisy's face.

"I slept wonderfully." Trip's face face was blissful. "I needed that." Trip contorted to stretch his back, then rolled back over so that he could press his back into Daisy's front so that he could take his place in the brunette's warm arms. "Any particular reason why you're up before noon?" Daisy curled her body against Trip's and he settled into it, sleepiness still working its way out of his body, but jumped when he felt Daisy's fingers tracing his abs, then lower. " _Oh_ , so _that's_ why…" Trip smirked and pressed himself closer into Daisy. The brunette bit her lip and let her fingers flit over Trip's hip and up his stomach.

"That's not what I was going for at first, but you know I wouldn't be opposed to some… other ideas." Daisy let her lips touch the back of Trip's neck and breathe warm air that made him shiver.

"Well, what were…" Trip lost his train of thought as Daisy continued kissing and touching and _distracting_ him. He forced his brain to function and go back to the words he was struggling to form. "...what was your original plan?" Trip reached behind himself, found Daisy's arm, draped it over his hip, and laced their fingers, letting his nails lightly scratch the back of Daisy's hand.

"How do you feel about brunch picnics in the park?" Daisy's voice wa lower now, and soft.

"That sounds like fun." Trip smiled, an image of the three of them relaxing in the park already making him smile and his heart soar.

"I'm glad." Daisy kissed the side of Trip's neck, drawing small noises out from the back of his throat as caramel eyes fluttered shut.

"I should go finish…" Daisy was interrupted as a tiny ball of energy sent the bedroom door flying open and jumped up onto the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry!" They both laughed as Emily crawled up the bed.

"I'm glad. I've got lots of food ready downstairs." Trip gave Daisy a skeptical look.

"You cooked?" Daisy feigned hurt.

"I can cook!" Emily furiously shaking her head with her tongue out caught both of their attentions and made Trip laugh and Daisy fold her arms.

"Fine. Then neither of you can eat any of the pancakes I made." Emily froze.

"Pancakes?"

"Mhm." It took less than a second for Emily to have her arms around Daisy and her best puppy dog eyes on.

"Mommy, I love you sooooooooooooooo much and you can cook very good!" Daisy laughed so hard she cried along with Trip who Daisy wasn't sure had ever stopped laughing.

"Don't worry, you'll both get pancakes."

"Yay!" screamed Emily. She pulled away from Daisy and started jumping up and down on the bed excitedly.

"But you can't have any if you don't go get ready…" Trip poked at Emily's stomach.

"I'll be right back!" Emily went flying out of the room as quickly as she had come in and Daisy and Trip could hear her bedroom door slam shut and the drawers of her dresser flying open.

"I should go help her before she makes a mess of things."

"I'll go finish packing up your food… if it's edible."

"Oh shut it! You could just not eat at all…"

"Daisy, I was kidding. I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Thank you." She stood up and cracked her neck. "You should get ready too. I don't want it to get too hot." Trip nodded.

"I will." Daisy walked walked around the bed and kissed Trip one last time before she headed across the hall to help Emily and as she walked out, Trip found his eyes worshipping her and his mind wondering how he managed to have someone so perfect fall in love with someone as imperfect as him.


End file.
